


Release

by always_angel, cascadewaters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discipline, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_angel/pseuds/always_angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascadewaters/pseuds/cascadewaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott goes to see Liam after the attack in the library, having already forgiven him. But can Liam forgive himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> There will be the spanking of a Beta Werewolf by his Alpha. If you don't like it, I suggest you skip this as flames will be laughed at.

Liam stuffed things into his backpack, going through the motions but not really paying attention. He couldn't quite imagine doing school, after last night, but he didn't know what else to do. Well, yeah, he did, actually. With sudden, jerky motions (lack of sleep and extreme anxiety and guilt had him shaking all over,) he yanked everything back out of his pack, then headed for his drawers, grabbing handfuls of underwear and socks and undershirts. He didn't go for specific items, just thrusting in random shirts and whatever jeans happened to be clean and on-hand, growing more and more agitated (shouldn't he be calming down, now that he knew what to do?)

Mason hadn't spoken to him since last night, not that Liam had really pushed it, though his best friend had at least texted that he was sorry about Hayden.

Scott drove over to Liam's first thing that morning. He had to see his beta and make sure he was physically alright; he knew he wasn't okay emotionally. He was let in by Liam's mom on her way to work, and he went upstairs, knocking on Liam's door. "Liam, it's me."

Liam's head whipped around and he let out a strangled squeak. Scott was the absolute last person he'd expected, ever. Ever. Why the heck would his al--would Scott want to see him again? Ever?? Liam had lost it in new and special ways last night, and while he was still a little mad about Scott not biting Hayden, somewhere during his sleepless night he had started to think that Scott may have been right, that she might've just died that much sooner and in even more pain. And all because of Liam. And then he'd totally gone berserk on one of his best friends. He thought he remembered Scott not breathing there at the end. Liam kicked his overstuffed backpack under his bed and whirled for his bathroom to throw up.

"I'm coming in." Scott said, then walked in and straight to the kid. He helped him to the toilet and rubbed his back as he got sick. "I know you don't want to believe this, but I know that wasn't you last night. Not really."

Why was the guy being so nice to him? Why was he here? Why wasn't he kicking Liam into the next county, and out of his pack and his life? All Liam managed to get out, though, around the grit and puke stuck in his throat, was, "Wh-why...?" He choked and coughed, wishing that he could flush himself down the can.

Scott pulled him up once the sickness passed. "Because you're my beta, and my little brother. I don't give up on people I love that easily."

"Ho-how can you even say... *that*?!" Liam asked quietly, hating the desperation in his voice but not having the energy to pretend.

"Because you're not the first of us to do stupid things because of the moon. Add what happened to Hayden on top of that, and it's no wonder. Liam, I'm sorry I didn't bite her, but it wouldn't have worked."

Liam nodded jerkily at that, feeling his knees rapidly turning to jelly. He shakily flushed and pulled himself over to the sink to rinse out his mouth, splashing Listerine around in there and nearly swallowing it on accident, then turned and stretched toward his bedroom, worried that he wouldn't make it before his traitorous legs gave out. 

Scott helped him and sat, pulling his beta into his lap. "I forgive you Liam, now you need to forgive yourself."

Liam snorted, which made him cough some more. "Never," he croaked quietly. "I just... let her die. I didn't save her. And I h-hurt you! I really hurt you!" He spread a hand on Scott's chest, blinking through sudden tears. 

"You couldn't save her anymore than I could. It wasn't your fault. And I'm okay, honestly." Scott hugged him tight. "It wasn't your fault."

Liam nodded frantically. "Was! All of it was!"

"No, it was Theo. Not you, not me, and not Hayden."

"But... saved us..." Liam was gasping now, trying (but not very hard) to push away. The whole Theo thing confused him, even more so because since Theo had rescued Hayden and Liam, Liam had felt a little let down by Scott not being the one to find them.

"He saved you because he knew where you were the whole time. He's a chimera, the first successful one. I was trying so hard to save you, and I couldn't. I couldn't get to you, and I'm so sorry Liam. I'm your alpha and I failed you."

Liam wasn't so far gone that he couldn't hear (and smell) the pain in Scott's admission. He shuddered at the chimera bit, and found himself shaking his head. He believed, more now than ever, that Scott would have tried to find him, to save him, and Hayden, too. "No-not your fault. Not on you." Liam couldn't stand it if Scott felt half as bad as he did.

"And it's not on you." Scott said firmly.

Liam nodded hard. "But it is! I lost it last night, Scott! You warned me, you tried, and I..." He choked and had to stop and swallow. "I was too proud, and too embarrassed for Hayden to see me chained to a tree like a rabid puppy. I hurt you! I hurt you so bad!" He broke down, then tried to pull it back together.

"Enough." Scott said firmly. "You're not going to stop this, are you?" He asked.

Liam gave a pathetic push against his alpha's chest. "I gotta go," he mumbled, turning his head away. "Can't stay here, just keep hurting people."

"Nope, not going anywhere." Scott said firmly. "Well, except for one place." Scott flipped him over his lap, pulling down his sleep pants and boxers and started spanking.

Liam squeaked and scrambled for... something. Even he wasn't sure what. Footing? Control? Something to hold onto? It occurred to him belatedly that he probably shouldn't have dropped a hint about running away. But was it really running away if he was doing it *for* everyone he loved, to protect them from the disaster that was Liam? 

"I know it hurts, and I know you're angry. I know you feel guilty and I know you want to run off. Guess what? You don't get to make that decision. I am your alpha, but more than that I'm your brother, your friend, and I love you too much to let you keep hurting yourself." Scott continued to spank, not putting nearly as much force into it as he probably should, but he just didn't have the heart.

The spanking hurt, 'cause duh, but not as much as usual. Not that Liam was ever gonna tell Scott that. He was dying of guilt, but he wasn't a masochist. Except... except maybe he kind of was, because he suddenly wanted Scott to keep spanking. Liam would never enjoy pain, but he deserved this, didn't he? He deserved a never-ending spanking, or for no one to bother. Scott was bothering, the idiot. Thank God. 

All of this thinking, and the building sting, made it really, really hard for Liam to hold on to his control and not break down in ugly, snotty sobs.

Scott landed a few particularly harder swats, sensing his beta’s growing sense of urgency.

Liam needed that, badly, but he was so used to fighting for control of himself that he started to squirm and shake his head.

"No Liam, you're not in control of this." Scott scolded gently. "Who is the alpha?"

Oh, nuh unh, no way in heck. No way was he gonna expect Liam to talk right now!

"Answer me."

Liam bucked, and his first response was an irritated growl of something for which his mom would totally have shoved a bar of soap in his mouth.

Scott landed a flurry of swats to his thighs that he KNEW hurt like fire. "Try that again."

Liam cried out and tried to twist to look at Scott, but he could feel his grip slipping, painfully, and after that, he couldn't not respond vocally to the swats, even the ones that weren't so bad. "C-c-cannnnnnnnnnn't!"

"Yes, you can, I believe in you." Scott said simply. "Now answer me, please."  
"Wh-wha--" Liam was frantic, desperate, scrabbling for control even as a part of him was screaming at him to let go. He wanted to please his alpha, but he wasn't even sure what the question was now.

"Who makes those decisions, me or you?"

Liam wasn't entirely clear what decisions 'those' were anymore, but he was going to take a guess. "Y-you?"

"That's right, you don't get to run away. You don't get to hurt your parents, or me like that. Got it?"

Liam coughed and cleared his throat, but the tears just flooded back in, drenching his face, making his chin itch, and draining down the back of his throat. "Bu-but b-better that way! Ca-can't hurt anybody if'm not here!"

"No, baby, I can't and won't let you go. This wasn't your fault, this was the Dread Doctors and Theo, and partially mine. NOT yours."

It wasn't the first time Scott had called him 'baby,' but it never failed to mess with Liam. It was so personal, and he couldn't believe that he let another teenage guy call him that, but he did. It was a toss-up, between the 'baby' and the declaration about not letting him go and the bit about it being partially Scott's fault, but something in there undid Liam. The boy slumped, breaking like a squeezed eggshell with Scott's words being the thumb to punch through. He shook his head, but only in denial of Scott's self-blame. Other than that, he couldn't move, just sobbing from the bottom of his soul, seeing himself beating on Scott and almost turning on Mason, holding Hayden's hand and promising her that he'd save her but then not being with her when she slipped away. He saw it all, felt it all, but couldn't reach out and touch it anymore, like it was sliding away from him.

Scott stopped spanking immediately, and gently replaced his clothes before lifting him into his arms for a tight hug. "I know, I've got you. Let it out."

Liam had no choice but to do just that, still crying hard. He'd thought that he couldn't move, but somehow, his arms found their way around Scott's shoulders; Liam wasn't even sure whether he'd done that or Scott had. He burrowed into the older boy's solid shoulder and helplessly sobbed.

Scott held him, rubbing his back and siphoning some of the physical pain away. "I'm so sorry."

Liam wanted to tell him that it wasn't Scott's fault, that he had nothing to be sorry for, but he couldn't form actual words. 

Scott just held him, letting him cry until he had no more tears. And then he just continued to hold him. His baby brother was in pain, and he wanted desperately to stop it.

Liam cried himself out like he hadn't in a long time, and just burrowed, with all the strength of a wrung-out dishrag. He didn't want to let go. He was almost too snotty to scent anything, but he could smell his alpha, the big brother he'd always wanted, and he couldn't make himself move away.

Scott had no desire to move him. His wolf was just at the surface, hurt baby beta was getting to his Alpha side like nothing else. So he held on, leaning back so that he could rest against the headboard with Liam still firmly attached. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

 

Liam might've whimpered, but he wasn't too sure, and he didn't really care. It wasn't like Scott hadn't seen him--too much of him--broken and vulnerable. All he had left to him were to ride the waves and trust the guy who'd saved him when he wasn't always sure that he was worth saving.

"I think we can skip school today, my mom'll write us a note."

Liam didn't answer that; he hadn't slept at all the night before, and the past few weeks had been heavy on the nightmares and light on actual rest, so when he started to fade away, he didn't even try to fight it, vaguely feeling Scott adjusting him into a more comfortable position. He slid bonelessly into a dreamless sleep, and didn't stir until his phone went off on his nightstand a few hours later.

Scott woke up and lifted it, looking at the name. "It's Mason."

Liam slowly lifted his head, rolling his neck a little bit. He held out a hand for the phone.

Scott handed it over.

"He-" Liam had to clear his throat a couple of times, and his voice was still a little blech. "Hey," he finally got out, softly. "Whassup?"

"Hey, where are you? I'm worried, and Scott's not here either." Mason said.

"He came over. We... dealt with some stuff." He hesitated. "Hey... you okay? I was pretty monstrous last night. Did I... do anything to you, anything I don't remember?"

"No, you were fine with me. Don't worry about school, I have your assignments." Mason sighed into the phone. "Are you two trying to kill each other again?"

"I didn't try to kill him last night." Scott responded.

Liam snorted softly, then coughed a few times. "Nah, dude, he's been... he's been awesome. Better than I deserve." He said the last looking at Scott gratefully. "I think we're gonna be okay. Just, uh, do yourself a favor and don't tell him you're gonna run away. 'S not pretty, trust me."

"Alright, call me later." Mason said. "I mean it, call."

Liam looked at the phone for a second after Mason hung up. "I have awesome friends." He was so relieved to not have killed his relationship with the first non-parent to accept him and see him as a person not just a, well, an IED.

"You do, now go back to sleep." Scott said, taking the phone and turning off the ringer.

Liam opened his mouth to protest that, but looked at Scott's face and shut his trap. He didn't really have the energy to deal with disobeying and the likely consequences. Besides, he was a tiny bit hungry, but mostly he really did want to go back to sleep. He worked his neck a little more, laid his head on Scott facing the other direction than he had been before, and closed his eyes, feeling Scott's hand doing something to him but not caring what. He was asleep again in less than a minute.


End file.
